Honey
by Rafa008
Summary: Cheryl and her Chansey went to the eternal forest look for some honey and there find Riley, resting under a tree. The green-haired girl makes a snack while waiting for the man to wakes up, to doesn't let him alone there. Music-Clocks.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **AoShipper (Cheryl & Riley)

**Song: **Clocks-Coldplay

**Resume:** Songfic. Cheryl went to Eternal Forest look for some Honey when she meets Riley.

**Honey**

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Bought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and I plead  
Singing  
_

That was evening in Sinnoh and Cheryl, the Trainer Star and a treasure haunter, a woman of green and curly hair in a braid, was walking in the Eternal Forest, to get a special honey made by Combees and Vespiqueens and go to Eternal City, see her friend, Gardenia, the Gym Leader. Besides her was her pokémon, Blissey.

Cheryl-Ugh, I don't like to walk here in this part of the day.

She looked on her map from the Poketch and saw that was a little far from the next Exit. The forest was big, rounded by trees and dark, had many bug pokemons and some ghost, because the Old Chateau, an ancient and desert mansion. They walked a little more when a Gastly appeared in the middle of the forest, scarring Cheryl.

Cheryl-AHHHH! LET'S GET OUT FROM HERE!

She and her pokémon started to run in the forest but in some seconds, they were lost. Cheryl walked more and, in the floor, she saw a man with blue hair and blue hat, sleeping under a tree.

Cheryl-Is he hurt?

She came to him, passing her hand on his brow but his temperature was ok.

Cheryl-Maybe he's sleeping. But we can't let him lonely here with many Pokemon Ghosts, right Blissey?

Blissey-Blisseeey!

She sat on the green floor, taking from her bag some honeys, ingredients, teapot and mugs. Her Blissey brought some woods to do a bonfire and Cheryl started to make some Tea and some rice balls. Cheryl finished the food and was a little tired so she slept for a little time. The good odor woke the man up and when Cheryl woke up, her head was in his shoulder and with the cup on hands. She goggled and blushed.

_Come out things unsaid  
Shoot an apple of my head  
And a trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed  
Singing  
_

Cheryl-Sorry, sorry, sorry. Hi, I'm Cheryl and I found you swooned in the forest. Are you ok?

Riley-Yes. I'm Riley and thanks for look after me.

He smiled and she blushed, while giving him a cup of tea.

Cheryl-B-but what happened?

He passed his hand on the blue hair, thinking about the happening.

Riley-I was going to investigate the Old Chateau, when some Gastlys attacked me in the way.

Cheryl-I'm glad you're okay now. Take some rice balls.

Riley-You're a good cooker.

Cheryl-Thanks, I like cook.

Riley-And you? Where are you going?

Cheryl-Well, I was going to take some honey here and go to Eternal City. But it's too scared be in this forest, there are many Ghosts.

_Confusion that never stops  
closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna Come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know  
Singing  
_

Riley-Don't worry, I'll keep you save from the Ghost until we get to the next Exit.

Cheryl-Woo, thanks!

She gave a lovely smile, and he saw her aura, beautiful, gentle and friendly, green. Riley was a Trainer Star and had a special power, he could see the aura of the people and pokemons. They finished eat and then put all in the bag, to continue the journey.

Riley-Let's go, it's getting dark.

Cheryl-Thanks again, Riley.

_Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure?  
Or am I part of the disease?  
Singing  
_

They walked for some time, passing for the trees and Riley was always beside her, protecting from some ghosts there. Then two wild pokemons appeared, Combee and Dustox. The two pokemons wanted to battle so Cheryl and Riley teamed up.

Riley-Go Lucario!

Cheryl-Go Blissey!

Dustox and Combee attacked using silver wind and string shot.

Riley-Lucario, use Punch on Dustox!

Cheryl-Blissey use Punch, too!

They two joined powers and defeated the wild pokemons. Then Cheryl threw a pokeball on Combee and captured it.

Cheryl-I'm so happy with this new friend in my team. And now I can use the honey.

_You are, you are  
You are, you are  
You are, you are  
And nothing else compares  
Oh! no, nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
You are, you are  
_

They finally were at the next exit, beside the Old Chateau. Cheryl looked to the blue eyes.

Cheryl-Thanks again to help me find the exit, Riley.

He gave her a beckoned with his hat, smiling.

Riley-And thanks for you helped me in the forest. I enjoyed all the walked Cheryl.

Cheryl-So, I have to go. But will we see each other again?

Riley kissed her hand and she kissed his cheek.

Riley-Probably. In the Fight Area. Bye.

Cheryl-Bye.

_Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home (You are), home where I wanted to go  
Home (You are), home where I wanted to go _


End file.
